


Abounding Valor and Other Unfinished 4F Stories

by Rubynye



Series: Works in StoatSandwich's 4F Universe (aka, the Adventures of Steve Rogers, Military Prostitute) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, steve jumps on a grenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Six 4F stories in various forms of non completion. I have to admit to myself that CA:CW changed my engagement with this fandom pretty much permanently; I should have admitted this long ago.





	1. Abounding Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Carter can do a hundred one-armed pushups and Auxiliary Rogers is in love.

Abounding Valour

Author's Note: I could write 500K words about Peggy/Steve in this or any universe, but since I don't have time, here's a collection of images posing as a story.

Thank asocialexperiment -- by taking this idea in one direction they ensured I could take mine in another.

 

Agent Carter can do a hundred one-armed pushups and Auxiliary Rogers is in love. 

He's not the only one, of course. The Howlies talked about Peggy Carter for months before he met her, and they didn't even begin to convey the might and wonder and perfection of her. Steve unabashedly lets his mouth fall open as Barnes croaks, "One-oh-one", as Dugan groans from where he lies sprawled on his face and Jones pretends to be dead on his back, as Peggy calmly pushes up on her steady right arm, left hand curled in a fist behind her waist, nails glinting red. "One-oh-fucking-two, one-oh-goddamn-three, on-oh-you're-shittin'-me-four,,," Barnes keeps cursing through his count and Peggy keeps pushing up "Holy fucking hundred five, no really oh-six, Carter!" Who huffs, finally, just the tiniest sound from between her gleaming red lips, the littlest wobble up her arm as she pushes up. She lowers herself fast, all the way down, left hand whipping around to catch her as she gasps just once above the floor. "One-oh-seven," Barnes announces. "A hundred and goddamn fucking I'm outta curses seven, holy _shit_ , Carter, holy shit."

Peggy slides her knees beneath her, stretching out her back with a cat's unhurried grace, sits up, and grins at Barnes, at the Howlies as they start applauding and cheering, and last of all at Steve, who finally remembers his mouth's hanging open. "Thank you, Sergeant," she says crisply. "Each profanity is a jewel in my crown."

Barnes flushes red, bright and glowing. The Howlies whoop and holler, Gabe applauds from his prone position. Since no one else seems about to do it, Steve stands up and offers Peggy a hand, since he knows she doesn't really need the help. She lays her hand lightly in his, but wobbles on her feet, and he's quick to offer her his chair. "Um, here, and let me get you some water." Before he can chicken out, Steve hands her the sketch he drew of her, all her clean unbent lines as she pushed the floor down again and again, turns on his heel and marches over to fill a cup.

He brings two back, because Gabe is still lounging on the floor, and enjoys the grin he gets in exchange for handing one down. Everyone else is heaving DumDum up, except for Barnes, who's just watching them all, until Peggy's bright smile clears Steve's mind. "This is remarkable," she says, holding Steve's drawing up, looking at it as she takes a long sip. "Steve Rogers, you have a talent. " He shrugs, mumbling some sort of thanks, she looks at him over the top of her cup, and he knows what she's about to ask and decides to stand still for it. "Why are you an auxiliary instead?"

Steve had thought, when he joined up, that he'd dread that question, but he's had the good luck to be asked it mostly by people he actually wants to give an answer. Even if he has to look down while he gives it, at Peggy's rounded knees in uniform trousers. "They didn't need one more artist, they said, but I couldn't just --" he waves an inarticulate hand. "stay home safe while others are offering their lives."

"You had to serve," Peggy says slowly, and he makes himself look up and finds her brown eyes shining. "No matter what it took. I know what that's like," she continues, nodding firmly, and Steve feels seen, understood, known. He only thought he was in love before. "I'm impressed," she says, no mockery, all truth, and all Steve wants to squeeze her hand and kneel at her feet and declare his undying loyalty to her. 

All he can do is blush and look down again as he stammers an honest, inadequate, "Thank you."

Movement at Steve's two, on his deaf side. He jerks his head up and sees Bucky, poised like he was watching them, but with his eyes shut.

* **** * 

Full of food and friendship, Steve strolls between Gabe and Dernier, feeling good down to the bottoms of his lungs. He hasn't had such a tasty meal since they left Paris, and the restaurant staff treated the three of them, even Steve, like heroes. Glowing warm with ale and letting his shoulder brush Gabe's solid arm, Steve's pretty pleased with his life right now.

Which is why when the grenade lands just ahead of them the first thing he thinks is that it wouldn't be a bad moment to die. The second is of how Juniper died in his arms, and Steve'll be damned if he'll watch that happen to Gabe, to any of his Howlies. "Get back!" he shouts, lunging forward, dives and curls himself around the grenade, squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think of how to greet his Ma.

Nothing happens. Steve's heart pounds, the ground hard beneath him, the grenade nestled inertly against his gut. Nothing happens.

Then everything happens. "Steve come _on_!" Gabe shouts, getting louder; Steve looks up and sees Gabe running back to him, and behind him Peggy Carter. He uncurls and sits up just before Gabe grabs him by his shoulders and lifts him to his feet. "What the Hell are you thinking?" 

Dernier trots up a moment later, picks up the grenade, and turns it this way and that, cocking his head. Steve glances around the onlookers and spots the Major Asshole who forced a blow job out of him that one time, standing some ways off, mouth hanging open in shock as one of his asshole friends pulls on his sleeve. Seeking a better sight, Steve glances the other way and finds Peggy moving fast around Gabe, coming up on his other side.

"Truqué," Dernier pronounces, tosses it twice, and takes aim. Gabe lets go of Steve to grab Dernier's wrist, and while they argue briskly about the results of an enlisted French Resistance member beaning a US Army officer with a fake grenade, no matter how well deserved it would be, Peggy sets her palm on Steve's shoulder where it throbs with Gabe's handprint. 

Heat on heat and now Steve's knees go weak. "Steve," she asks, "are you all right?"

"Me? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Various joints whine and throb -- Steve hit the ground carelessly hard -- but nothing he can't handle. She smiles, squeezing his shoulder, and Steve wants to push into her hold.

"Agent Carter, bonjour," Gabe says, and Peggy's eyes crinkle as she looks up from Steve, who watches them smile at each other and sternly keeps his overeager imagination from running away with him. "Join us? We could use the help keeping this knucklehead from throwing himself on any more munitions."

"Hey, it's just the one so far," Steve objects.

Dernier backs him up with, "il a le courage. Nous devrions féliciter cela," and Steve thanks him loudly. 

Gabe's eyes are sparkling, same as Peggy's, but he shakes his head. "Yeah, well, Sarge would encourage his boot right up my ass if I let anything happen to you, Rogers."

"Well, we can't have that," Peggy says, flanking him as they move off, with Dernier at their six humming musically as he tosses the fake grenade. Steve stands a little straighter and thinks this is a great moment to live.

* **** * 

When Sergeant Barnes hears about the Grenade Incident, as Gabe so-helpfully labels it, his lips go tight with fury until everyone skedaddles, even Peggy, abandoning Steve to his Sarge's wrath. Then there's a rather loud argument and an exhilarating bout of fucking up against the wall, Steve's legs wrapped around Bucky's waist as Bucky nails him crackling-hard and kisses him down to where his tonsils used to be.

Later, when they're sprawled together on the floor beside a perfectly serviceable bed, Steve's trousers bunched beneath his head and Bucky's scrunched around his knees, Bucky mutters into Steve's hair, "Tell me the truth."

Steve means to insist he doesn't lie, but what comes out is a melted sounding, "Always."

"You take that dive to impress Carter?" Bucky's hand tightens on Steve's shoulder, where she touched him, where Gabe gripped him.

"No," Steve answers, not even managing to fake mad. "Didn't see her till afterwards. All I saw was the grenade, and Gabe and Dernier. And Juniper." 

Bucky's hand slips up Steve's neck, he grips Steve's nape and pulls him into a rough sweet kiss. "Like your skinny ass could block a grenade," he says fondly, his pupils cavernous, thinly ringed with smoky blue. Whenever Bucky looks at him like this Steve feels the world shift around him, like he could fall right in and drown happily. 

He feels that way looking into Peggy's clear brown eyes, too. 

"I haven't rescinded that order, you know," Bucky goes on, voice firming up, and now he's Barnes again, Steve's commanding officer, even though they're lying on the floor half-naked and sticky. "Don't you fucking die." He shakes Steve by the nape, gently but emphatically.

"Yes, Sarge," Steve tells him, and the edge of Bucky's kiss-red mouth curls up. And falls again, just before he can hide his face in Steve's hair. A little worry squirms inside Steve. "Buck?" he hazards.

"You're sweet on her," Bucky mumbles, like it's some kind of deep secret, some dark thing. 

Steve pushes himself up on his elbows, away from Bucky's mouth, propping his shoulders on the wall. "Of course I am. All of us are. She's amazing."

"Hottest dame I ever saw, best soldier I ever fought beside," Bucky agrees, but shuts his eyes. "And she's sweet on you right back."

Steve's heart tries to thump right out of his chest at that. "Come on," he insists. "Don't be --"

"Ridiculous?" Bucky's eyes flash open, sharp blue ice.

"Like that," Steve corrects, and smiles at Bucky's wide-eyed confusion. "Everywhere Uncle Sam could've sent each of us, all the times we could've met in Brooklyn, and this war brought me to you. You think I'm going anywhere?"

"But, but, Steve," Bucky argues, "like you said, she's amazing."

"Isn't she? I can't imagine what she'd want with a skinny little fella, except maybe a beau she could fit in her pocket." Bucky laughs at that image at least, a short bark that crinkles his eyes and smooths out his forehead, and Steve tips on his hip to lean closer. 

Bucky leans in too, almost nose to nose. "We all like your skinny ass."

"You just like that I don't say no." Steve presses a hand over Bucky's heart, feeling its beat even through all the layers of uniform.

Bucky curls both hands around the base of Steve's skull, cradling his head. "Nah," he murmurs, "I'm just lucky you say yes." He kisses Steve very gently, and leans their foreheads together, eyes still closed. "I don't want to get in your way. Or hers."

"Bucky. God. I -- thank you." Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's waist, pushing up beneath jacket and shirt to reach his skin. "Why do you think she's sweet on me, anyway?"

"Because she told me if I hit you she'd rip my head off bare-handed," Bucky tells him, and Steve is gobsmacked, stunned by hope. He opens his mouth and shuts it, and Bucky looks up, grins at his expression, and smacks a kiss across his stunned lips. "C'mon, let's get up off this floor."

* **** * 

By the next night they've gotten their orders and packed everything up, just out for a last round or two at the base canteen.. The Howlies sit protectively around Steve, which is kinda smothering and a little endearing, singing and drinking and telling jokes, when a hush spreads from the door and ripples across the room. Jim and Gabe turn around in their chairs, revealing Peggy Carter in a knockout red dress. Bucky tenses beside him, hand squeezing Steve's thigh as she walks over; she smiles and says, "Evening, lads. Steve, care to dance?" and as his heart bangs around his chest he feels Bucky's fingers forcibly relax.

"I'd love to," Steve manages to stammer, looking up into Peggy's eyes, and feels Bucky's hand on his back, patting him, pushing him forward. He scoots out of his chair and takes her outstretched hand, the guys cheering behind him, and he wants to kiss Bucky for letting go and Peggy for taking hold.

Feeling like he's floating on a cloud of music and improbability, Steve wraps his arm around Peggy's waist, following her lead, and they dance. 

 

Next night, last before heading out again, she comes and dances with him. [Talks to him about Bucky, and about wanting to see more of him.] She says, "you seem surprised." He says the girls didn't line up to dance with a guy they might step on, she says, 'you're big where it matters' and lays a hand on his heart, he says, 'you're making me blush, agent carter' and she says. 'do i have to order you to call me Peggy?' 

 

They come back after "Shall soon be levied" and Peggy meets them, leading a team guarding Red cross peeps who take the 'displaced persons' off their hands. Aliza fondly bids him goodbye. Peggy says "she seems quite taken with you" and he says, "Yeah, I asked her to stay alive and she saved my life." He meant it to praise Aliza, but Peggy is proud of him, and asks, "Shall I ask Sergeant Barnes to sign these?" and pulls out an overnight auxiliary requisition form. Steve is wowed and delighted and she carries him off for the night. Bucky says, "You deserve the chance for something good" and Steve says, "You're good. She's a different good. you're both good."

Heavy petting, steve going down on Peggy, her insistent question of "what do YOU want, Steve?"

 

Next, going after Zola. Peggy comes with when they go after Zola in the Alps. [night before Bucky tells Steve about the plan and slicks him up and rides him.] -- no, Steve just got raped to get them through. Peggy meets them there day after they arrive.

They get back with Zola and a tall blond German woman who says "What are you waiting for, American swine?" Gabe tells her, "We do not adhere to your standards. You will be treated with all respect." Peggy got 2 ricochets in the back. Bucky and Peggy tell how each of them saved the other. Steve is delighted to see his fella and his best girl getting along -- wait, when did he start thinking of Bucky as his fella?

 

Sleeping that night, all three of them tucked together, no hanky panky just warmth.

 

Once they hand the Germans over, Peggy goes with, HCs go in other direction. Crowded into one barracks room with too few beds, being annoyingly gentle, passing Steve around and teasing him about Carter (kissing him and saying they can taste her lipstick), maybe just for kisses and hand jobs. Last of all Bucky who puts Steve on Gabe's cot and takes the floor beside them.

 

Using Zola's info to take out the rest of Hydra installations, planning assault on main one. Night before final assault Bucky slicks Steve up and rides him. Just before they set out, kisses of Don't Die. 

Before final base assault, kisses of "don't die" with Bucky. In the rearguard with Colonel Phillips and his extremely dubious face. Dernier blows up Valkyrie, everyone is happy. Seeing explosion and cheering. Seeing runaway Hydra straggler come up and distracting him so Phillips can smack him upside the head. 

 

After, during celebration, finding Peggy/Peggy finds him, they go to Bucky's tent, Bucky says good, the HCs are no longer needed, you deserve a normal life, and Steve and Peggy tell Bcuky he's not going anywhere. Steve points out that Peggy's not about a normal life but an awesome one.

Steve realizes Bucky is pushing him towards PEggy as a "after the war you'll  
leave me." Make the before on the threesome be about S&P talking and then sitting  
on B.Line to use: "there's not much of me but there's enough to go around?"

[undercurrents of relationship but mostly bout the night]

bucky and peggy with steve pinned between them, grinning competitively at  
each other.

 

 

Morning after. Create this scene. start scene with Steve waking up in inn room in little town. He gets up, kneels by Peggy, tells her he never wants to lose track of her, she says likewise. She tells them to take care of each other till they meet again.

 

coda: NINE MONTHS LATER

SSR offices. Steve and Peggy find each other there, Krzeminski says, "Get a load of this! A girl and a shrimp?" and Steve and Peggy square shoulders and look at each other a d figure out a snarky reply. -- from G "Yeah, and we still add up to three of you." 

reread for how Peggy handles her boys: http://archiveofourown.org/works/50685?show_comments=true#comments

reread for Bucky and Steve discussing Peggy:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1656575

 

[After Bucky hears about it and there's angry wall sex, lying on the floor after, Bucky asks if Steve did it to impress Peggy, Steve says 'no, I didn't know she was there until after Gabe stood me up'. Bucky asks if Steve wants her and Steve says, "of course. Doesn't mean I don't want you." Steve looks away but manages to say "There's a lot of people in the world and I don't want to miss the good ones." Bucky says Steve has a huge heart ("how does that big heart fit inside you?")] -- keep for else-when

 

Something to think about:

From: "S  
Date: Wed, February 25, 2015 1:09 pm  
To: ME  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

>  
> > (but also planting that seed of doubt -- does Bucky *really* like him, or  
> > just says it to humor him? XD)  
>  
> OH STEVE HONEY NO REMEMBER HE PUTS HIS CHOCOLATE IN YORU COFFEE.  
> hE REALLU LOVES YOU.  
>

I think they both know that they like each other (especially after your  
adorable fics). The question is whether the other person takes it  
seriously/will it last beyond the war, or whether it's just, y'know, being  
asshole buddies because it's wartime and you don't have anyone else.

::cackles at stucky angst::

 

 

Previous ideas:  
Steve meets Peggy in August and is in awed love  
(figure out why it took so long, or, he saw her in May, didn't get to talk till after June Incident, and now in August is wowed)  
meets her again in climactic battle while recording layout etc.  
Again at SSR and dancing and Bucky/Peggy  
(Sousa cameo)  
Steve makes Bucky have a conversation about how open their relationship is.  
"There's a lot of people in the world and I don't want to miss any of the good ones. But I live here now with you."  
One night she comes home with them.  
This is the next morning.


	2. With Us Upon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Bucky remix "Felt Like This" for 4F

Head tipped back onto Steve's breastbone as Steve pulls a razor up his throat, Bucky hash't been so relaxed since before he shipped out. [since he got kicked out of th base hospital into a barracks room with beds and other niceties. he's healing fast, less than weeks in and he can feel he doesn't need the sling anymore. still keeps it on, mostly to have Steve shave him. Better base than the last but they kept Steve close just in case. He seems resigned but okay with it. 

Rememebers hearing about the Red Cross ladies buzzing about Steve, laughs, Steve asks what's so funny. <\-- include Fifth Ficlet in this.

 

Steve/Bucky remix "Felt Like This"

Sequel to Bucky Gets SHot. At base, a week later, Bucky has healed amazingly fast. Start with him enjoying making Steve shave him. He asks Steve to top, praises him for how well he did during rescue.

Dugan and Gabe or Monty carry Steve in to visit Bucky, cheering him on for how well he did.

 

and Bucky asking Steve to top. Steve breathlessand worn out from topping.

Steve is the "more lube" person and when Bucky objects Steve says, "I'm the tech here and I've taken more dick than you have. You'll get it when I say you're ready and not before." Torturiously hot fingering. 

 

I'm in support of any and all competence-kink-lust-inducing feats, especially if it ends  
up with 4F Steve topping. :D :D :D

On Mon, May 11, 2015 at 6:54 PM, [I] wrote:  
So I want5 to write a story where 4F Steve gets to top, because both he  
and Bucky would enjoy it. I was thinking of setup, such as it was, and  
came u with the idea of remixing ny "Felt Like This" for 4F, though  
instead of successfully holding Bucky down Steve needs to do some other  
slightly astonishing competence-kink-lust-inducing feat.

What do you think? Besdies that I should pay attention to my job. :)

 

 

Reference/read:  
http://stoatsandwich.tumblr.com/post/118722892131/noooo-im-hoping-your-soujourn-into-the-dark-side

 

discussion with S

 

\---------- Forwarded message ----------  
Date: Fri, 15 May 2015 02:34:11 -0400 (EDT)  
Subject: Steve topping Bucky: assorted notes

 

It's set right after the Freeing the Prisoners story.

Subject: Re: A 4F idea: remixing my own fic

 

> I do think that the whole existence of pro boys requires a slightly  
> greater societal acceptance of queerness than in reality. And I never  
> argue with a happy ending. :D

Yeah, that was what I was thinking. And/Or, -- you remember in the Gay New  
York excerpts Stoat posted, there was a discussion of two modes of  
conceptualizing sexuality, one being who one did it with (the one that 'won  
out') and one being whether one pitched or catched? I was figuring that the  
pitched-or-catched mode of thought was still more widespread than it was in  
our timestream.

Also, to be honest... OMG I'm Gay angst is omething I can only take in  
really small doses, so I don't want to spend enough time grappling with it  
to write it. It's a worthy subject! Just not one of mine.

 

>  
>  
> > Heee, I think that would be a bit tricky, depending on what Bucky's  
> > prior  
> > experience with guys is--I know some 4F Buckys are struggling to conceal  
> > their own degree of queerness, but perhaps yours is less concerned? :)  
>  
> Yeah, I decided to leave that kind of complex struggle to Stoat and  
> SocialContract. My 4F Bucky has been to the abths, etc. That frees his  
> enregies up to deal with what Zola did to him, the violence inside him,  
> etc. I'm totally aiming for the HAppy AU.  
>  
> (when the Chitauri show up in 2012, America Chavez leads the Avengers to  
> victory, making her mentor Colonel Barnes proud. :D)  
>

 

Subject: more notes for 4F Bucky/Steve Steve topping

When they get back to base they carry Steve in on Falsworth and Jones's  
shoulders, because he rescued Gabe, Falsworth and Dernier by shimmying  
under a fence and opening locked doors from the isnide. (maybe he helped  
rescue a squad/squadron -- find out how many guys that is) same way.

Wehen Bucky makes his offer/request, Steve sas, "'cause I proved my  
manhood rescuing somebody?" and Bucky calls him a "grumpy cuss" and says,  
"no, because we're as close as we get to safe and I haven't been fucked in  
years."


	3. Into The Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Peggy Carter chooses to do things that frighten her, just to keep in regular practice.

Remix 1000 words long.

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2244420?view_adult=true

Into The Hazard

a/n: Setting this in February contradicts "The Bitterness of Battle", but stories written out of chronological order can be like that, and this date makes more sense.

 

_February 1944_

Sometimes Peggy Carter chooses to do things that frighten her, just to keep in regular practice. "Lend me your auxiliary," she says to Sergeant Barnes, and watches his face as he goes still, as he regards her with eyes the dark blue of a rough sea, from beneath pitched-down brows. 

At length he asks, "What're you gonna do with him?" as if it were any of his business, and Peggy reminds herself on an inhale that at least technically she outranks Barnes, on an exhale of her plan to make Rogers's acquaintance. 

To Barnes she just replies, "The usual," letting him imagine what he will, bracing for his prurient reaction.

Instead, he surprises her. Rather than smirking or whooping or some salacious comment, Barnes stares at her for a long, unblinking moment, face set in such grim lines she finds herself settling her heels and considering how best to flip him over her back if she needs to run for it. It takes a moment for his face to smooth back into gentility, and his eyes remain storm dark as he says, "Fine, I'll send him over after mess, just don't hurt him, he's..."

Peggy watches Barnes trail off, clenching his fists at his sides, looking down, and consider asking who appointed him Rogers's keeper, if he's so forbidding with the other men. Instead, she promises, "I won't harm a hair on his head," because she suspects Barnes means rather that she be careful of Rogers's heart, because the thought melts her own. "Have him meet me at Office C-12." Well, she means him no malice in mind or body, and Barnes seems satisfied, nodding and saluting her as he turns away.

> * <

[steve shows up looking mystified. they play chess. describe her aims to learn more about him. break. next scene, one chess game later she realizes they've been at this awhile. He loses first game most gracefully. She's deeply charmed by Steve. 

"Would you take me on?" "I'm here for the soldiers, ma'am, and that includes you. Besides you'd be the prettiest soldier I was ever lucky to have." 

Realzes she can have him like so many men want to have her. Or she can do even better. So wager over second game.

 

 

 

They play second gem for the prize of a kiss. She says she hasn't told him yet where she wants it. When he wins he kneels before her, putting himself at her mercy, and she kisses his mouth and tells him to reserve a spot in his dance card for her. He says he can't dance and she says she'll teach him. 

 

Previous notes:  
Peggy appears instead of Dugan, having wrestled Dugan for his turn (as she informs Steve) (imply that she threw him using that trick she knows)

She tells Steve she's going to teach him to fight, watches some outrage and polite and interested thanks. and then "what are you going to teach me?" She says she'll teach him how to flip Barnes over from standing onto his back. Steve says 'if he lets me' and Peggy says, 'if you catch him unawares'.

Peggy and Steve talk about chess and outmaneuvering enemies. She promises to teach him some tricks.


	4. Valiant Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halt," Peggy ordered, flattening her hand on Steve's chest.

Valiant Bones (or pick something dynamic fom Crispin's day speech)

 

"Halt," Peggy ordered, flattening her hand on Steve's chest.

 

[Steve, completely wrecked, says he can keep going. She orders him to take a break. He drops to the floor and she pillows his head on her lap and talks to him about always keeping a little energy in reserve, as he catches his breath from the spar. Start convo with her telling Steve about using the move she taught him on a masher. They talk about dissuading sexual assault; he says that he has gotten beaten up but they forgot they wanted to molest him. He says when he first saw her he wanted to ask why she joined up, but he understands more than ever asks Peggy about knowing one can help even if tptb don't know what to do with you. Basically, Peggy and Steve connecting. She gets some water and gives him some, and he jokes about rolling over and showing her at least a bit of a good time, and she pets him and tells him to come sleep with her that night, if Barnes can have him all night she wants a turn too. She offers to teach him how to toss someone bigger across his back. He eagerly demands to know right now. She chuckles an gives in and starts teaching him.

 

Remember V's SPot of Tea suggestion

Throw the Marquess Out The Window

Peggy sparring with pre-serum Steve

so far that's the whole idea. Build in more. Her teaching him to fight to his size's advantage, to throw the Marquess of Queensbury Rules out the window. Etc.


	5. Kindness To Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea

PWP smutlet. Peggy/Angie/Steve

Nurse Angie, wounded Peggy, pro boy Steve. Angie and Steve exhaust Peggy with orgasms to get her to stay in bed, then fuck quickly to get their horniness out of their systems.

 

Mostly an excuse to write F/F/M

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5813173/chapters/13396537


End file.
